Burned Out
by remedysmind
Summary: The gang is in their last battle with Naraku, when things get bad. Kagome passes in a heart breaking manner, but some how, still seems to smile through death. just a OneShot Inuyasha x Kagome


**Burned Out **I know horrible title, but i may make sense in the veryy very end if you into the whole symbolism stuff. well i actually just got bored of reading fics, so i wrote one out of stupidiousity, and im not kidding, i only spent a halk hour on this so feel free to bag on it how ever you please. reviews are welcome and i rather encourage them because i dont know what you like until u tell me. although, i really only write to make ME happy, not Others... selfish. anyways =] enjoy and its cool it u hate me lil duadle and totally skipped over this little paragrah, but if you read it, you made me day =] haha

I dont remember what I was doing, standing there with a bow and arrow. Planted like a tree but a single stride away from inuyasha. My vison, blury, and my thoughts fuzzy, I couldn't focus or think. I only saw unedged shapes and colors moving and dizzying me.

Then the most promenate color, red, seemed to come out of no where and engult the scene in front of me. I suposed my arrow had merged with his sword and we had killed the murderous fool we had been fighting with for years. I was happy but something kept me from siezing my enlightenment. It stopped me from being anything more that just plain and simply happy. There was a wall trapping me from being elated that this horrible demon thing was dead and gone. It was my body

My body didn't move, nor did it function. I wanted to turn and to run into inuyasha arms and scream and cry and celebrate. But instead my right knee gave and left knee followed. It felt as though everything had gone from battle scenes and outside maddness, to slowmotion and inside chaos. I couldn't motion with my body or speak. I just very slowly, fell. and soon enough inuyasha's arms rescued me from the mud, blood, and body parts on the ground.

" - " I saw his lips move in the shape of my name, but I didn't hear his restless vioce say it. I stared at his lips in wonder for maybe a second and realized why nothing was right. My eyes, being the only body part working, looked down. My torso. Unregconizable. Bloody, bashed and broken. There was a gapeing hole was where my stomach should have been. I saw flesh ripped through torn cloth, reddish bones peeked in and out of pulsationg skin, and my whole front was stretched and mangled in what looked to be a crimson down pour.

I stared longer just then understanding the battered body laying there, being tousled by the half demon, was mine. I was dieing. And as soon as i came to what will forever be my last conclusion i looked back up at my lover.

He was crying now. I could see each tear making it's way from his eye down his cheek and to his chin. They washed the scarlet from his face and I wondered if that was my scarlet being swept of his cheeks. He wasn't talking, just burning his amber eyes with mine. I felt his tears drop from his chin to my cheeks the roll down my face. I blinked and noticed my own tears swelling.

"No. Please no." I could hear him whisper his wishes. "Please. Oh God, Kagome." he said my name. Not in his normal way. It didn't ring with joy, nor come from a scowling face. No, this time it was raspy and full of pain. Heart-wrenching pain. "Kagome don't you dare leave me like this!" He pulled me in tighter, and all the wounds felt better, they felt numb. He held me even tighter to where he had to losen his grip to speak into my ear.

"I love you." And i felt the cold air rush over the thinning blood. Every drip and stream of scarlet sent chills down my body until another pulastion of blood leaked out and warmed my skin again. " I love you." More pulsations.

"FUCK!" And he lifted his head up and looked from side to side and back down. "I can't do this Kagome. Your my everthing, and I, I just can't give you up. I could have saved you, you could still be okay. And I dont care, I would give my life I would give a hundered thoughsand lives just to save yours."

Another rush of chills, and another pulsation of warmth.

"Please"

Chills.

"Please."

Warmth.

" - " This time my lips moved with out sound.

Chills.

"Oh god, I'll do anyhting just.. please."

"..Inu..ya..sha.."

Chills.

I smiled at him. and I swollowed back the spit and crimson to say the few words I needed to say. 'I love you' would be all I could manage but thats all. There was so much more in that moment, so much that I could have said but nothing, not even the 'I love you' could ease the pain and heart break in my Inuyasha's eyes. The terror in his face. The disgust within himself, the blame. The flat out saddness consuming him.

"I love you Inuyasha"

To my surprise, and gladness, he smiled. I knew he knew every word I wanted to say. Every moment I meant to bring up, every second spent together, and every second spent apart. He burned his amber embers in my dieing eyes and I knew he remembered every minute of everyday of every year since I pulled the cursed arrow out of his chest. He heard my unspoken words and I was elated. There was no longer a barrier from happy to elated. No more sad. No more depression. Just utter joy and freedom. My face could not portray this feeling and I knew I was dead for I felt nothing physical. The only thing I felt was forever starting with being elated. Somehow, thats how I would then on feel.

Elated.

"I love you kagome." He cried. He buried his face in my neck and he throbbed his heart out until his tears made no sense to him. At that point he was dead himself. Not physically, but emotionally. His golden embers died down to a deep beautiful brown, and his hair to a dark charchol. It was night and there was no moon. His wounds were now fatal. From what seemed to be only a scratch and a bit of soreness to a half demond, was now a humans death. But for death he was glad because he was following me. Just like I had followed him.

Elated.


End file.
